Music of my Heart
by Anne Yuy
Summary: Relena Dorlian is the most popular girl on the campus, but unexpected events lead to her tranfer to another college. She's on her way to become one of the greatest pianist the world has ever known, but will those events keep her from achieving her goals?


Music of my heart  
  
By Anne Yuy  
  
***Hey, I'm back with a new story!!! I hope you'll like that one, but remember I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Character, or the anime, so don't sue me! ***  
  
Prologue  
  
I once was the most popular girl on my campus. I didn't care if I was popular, I actually wasn't giving a shit about it, but the unexpected events that led to my transfer to another college had something to do about it. Something that would follow me until someone delivered me from my fears. Hi. My name is Relena Dorlian. I'm 19. I don't really know how to start this story, nor do I know how to tell it, but I will try for the first time in my life to relate the events that led to this day.  
  
Since I was a little girl, I've always been dreaming of being on stage, playing the piano in front of millions of people. I collected thousands of things during my childhood, and teenage years that had to do with my favorite instrument. I've been to millions of recitals. Some people say it was obsession; I just like to call it passion.  
  
In stories, you always hear that parents are pushing their children into it, for me it wasn't the case. My father had been a professional pianist, and I always got used to fall asleep to him playing. As I grew up, I developed a taste, and an ear for music. I started to want to learn how to play, but this was the problem. My dad didn't think I had the talent. He pushed me towards other things like acting, dancing, singing. Every performing arts there is, you name it, I did it, except for the one I really wanted to do. So, I did like every child would have done if they had been in love with an instrument. I started to learn how to play by myself, hiding from my dad. He was always gone when I got back from school, until eight at night when he would come back, eat dinner with us, and sit on his piano bench and start playing until the whole city was asleep. I was always the only one staying up with him till the time I was falling asleep, listening to his playing, recording each note, so that I could try and play it by ear. Some people would have said it was a waste of time, but I knew that I could do it, and I was determined to prove my father wrong.  
  
After a couple of years of hiding, I sat one day at his piano bench, at the usual time he always got back at, knowing that he would come and hear what I had been working on, willing or not. Nine o'clock stroke, and he was still not there, then ten. As the clock stroke eleven, I remember sitting up and going to the kitchen, only to hear argumentation. My father had been back, and he was arguing with my mother. Suddenly, the door of their bedroom had opened abruptly, and my dad had gone into the garage, locking the door after him. Having the innocent little mind I had at that time, I followed; wanting to tell him that I had something to show, but little did I know that what he had done would change my life forever.  
  
My mom ran behind me, past me, and tried to unlock the door as fast as she could. I didn't know why she was doing this, and what they had been arguing about, but as I heard a loud noise coming from the garage, and then the scream of my mother, I did as she was doing, and helped her force the lock. When the door finally opened, what lay in front of our eyes had been the most horrible sight I had ever seen. My dad laid on the floor, still, blood running down his eyes, and face. He had taken his own life. A Gun had taken his life.  
  
What came after his death was hard to bear for a young teenager like me. I remember all the money problems, all the arguing between my mother, my brother, and me, all the friends my brother and me had made that weren't really our friends, but only taking advantage of our family's kindness, the boyfriend my mom had before she finally found the love of her life. I was forced to grow up faster than any other child, taking on responsibilities and decisions that only an adult should have to make. Looking after my mother, and my brother. Even as my mother found the love of her life and started dating him, I always tried to look after her, sometimes forgetting the fact that she was the mother, and not I.  
  
During all those years, I still carried on playing the piano, trying to remember melodies that my dad used to play. Every time I played, I had the feeling he was there with me.  
  
I never hated my dad, nor will I ever. My childhood with him had been the most wonderful childhood any kid could have had. The trips to Disney we used to make, the trips to the beach, dinners at famous restaurants, the gifts he brought back whenever he went to Paris. I miss all that, but there were also the arguing that him and my mom had, the lack of communication that we had with him, and the constant beating and abuse that my mom had to go through. Even though there is no doubt in my mind that my dad loved us all very much, I think that he didn't know how to tell us, he could only show us. In a way, if he did this, he knew that we could get through and live a better life, and we did.  
  
Playing the piano is the only thing that I have to remember my dad, and I made a promise to myself, that no matter what sacrifices I had to make, I would become one of the best pianist there was to honor his memory.  
  
***Next chapter will be there soon. I'm working on it like a workaholic. ^_^ Anyway, I hope you guys liked the prologue. It's rather sad, but I'm warning you, the story will get a better mood as it goes. ***  
  
Anne Yuy. 


End file.
